Leurs éphémères
by Shima-chan
Summary: Mini-arc. Prompt 5 : "Un regard bleu foncé le fixe, oscillant entre soulagement et désapprobation. Il faut vraiment que Sherlock s'éloigne, maintenant." COMPLETE
1. Désinfectant

**Base :** _Sherlock_, série de la BBC.**  
Rating :** K**  
Spoilers :** Saison 1

**Note :** C'est encore et toujours la faute de Lélé, alors pour la remercier, un petit prompt venu comme ça en visionnant une seconde fois l'épisode 3 de la série. Il est fort probable qu'un autre arrive très rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DÉSINFECTANT**

– _Attendez un peu… Que faites-vous du désinfectant sur les griffes ?_

– _Raoul aime la propreté. Vous avez vu l'état du carrelage : on pourrait manger dessus. Vous sentez le désinfectant. La chatte n'a rien à y voir. Pas comme l'activité Internet de Raoul. Mais appelons un taxi._

C'est plutôt étonnant que ça le dérange tant. Il n'a pas pour habitude de s'attacher à ce genre de détail sur les gens. Il est tellement fréquent que les gens normaux sentent mauvais qu'il n'y prête même plus attention. L'après-rasage de l'inspecteur Lestrade, par exemple, est bien trop épicé, mais il n'y a fait attention que le jour de leur rencontre, a enregistré l'information et ne s'en est plus préoccupé.

Autres exemples : le parfum du sergent Donovan, certainement coûteux étant donné l'allure générale qu'elle souhaite se donner, mais tellement agressif que ça en dit long sur son caractère. Quant à Anderson, il ne sent rien d'autre que le latex de ses gants : une horreur ! En revanche, l'odeur de Mme Hudson a quelque chose de rassurant désormais. Chaque fois qu'il entre au 221b Baker Street et qu'il respire cette légère fragrance de menthe poivrée, il sait qu'il est chez lui.

Pourtant, une odeur de désinfectant sur un médecin ne devrait pas le déranger à ce point. C'est une odeur presque logique, inhérente à cette profession. Si l'on omet le fait qu'il s'agit ici d'un désinfectant ménager, bien sûr.

Les doigts joints devant sa bouche et le regard perdu sur la jungle urbaine de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Sherlock Holmes fronce le nez. Non, vraiment, cette odeur ne va pas du tout à son ami, le docteur John Watson.

– Un problème, Sherlock ? demande ce dernier.

Le détective consultant hésite une seconde, faisant celui trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour l'avoir entendu. Finalement, il se tourne vers son ami et le regarde droit dans les yeux, le nez toujours froncé.

– Cette odeur ne vous va vraiment pas, John. Je préfère votre odeur naturelle. C'est tout.

– D'accord, fait John, l'air un peu perdu malgré tout.

Il regarde Sherlock reporter son attention de l'autre côté de la vitre et reste immobile quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement. Outre l'extraordinaire intelligence de son ami, c'est ce genre de petites phrases enfantines qui fait que la compagnie de Sherlock est aussi passionnante. Un savant mélange d'innocence et de cruauté.

Sherlock, quant à lui, défronce le nez. Il a trouvé ce qui ne va pas : l'odeur de John n'est pas la même avec le désinfectant.

Et il aime l'odeur de John Watson.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	2. Fixation

**Base :** Sherlock, série de la BBC.**  
Rating :** K**  
Spoilers :** Saison 1**  
Note :** Voici le second petit prompt. Il y en aura trois autres, très rapidement ! À vous de me dire si vous avez deviner le thème de ce mini arc…

Oh et il y a une petite référence à une autre de mes obsessions du moment dans ce texte. La trouverez-vous ?

Merci à orainoco (u/2399107/) pour m'avoir trouvé un titre qui me plaise afin de regrouper mes petits prompts sous la même bannière.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FIXATION**

– _Son manteau. Trempé par une pluie battante de ces dernières heures. Or, ici, il n'a pas plu. L'arrière du col est mouillé aussi. Elle s'est protégée du vent. Un parapluie, mais sec et inutilisé. Un vent puissant. Trop pour tenir un parapluie. Valise plus nuit à Londres, donc pas mal de kilomètres, mais au plus trois heures de trajet, le manteau n'a pas fini de sécher. Forte pluie et vent puissant associés au temps de trajet nous donnent : Cardiff._

– _Fantastique._

Dès le premier jour, il a été fasciné par son intelligence hors du commun. Un esprit logique, détaché et calculateur. Cela peut être effrayant, mais ça l'a subjugué. L'entendre raisonner a quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant, comme si votre monde devenait soudain brillant et lumineux. C'est ça, Sherlock Holmes nettoie le monde.

Mais dans ces moments-là, durant ces longues minutes au cours lesquelles il s'adresse à lui comme à la créature la plus idiote foulant cette Terre, John Watson ne peut détacher ses yeux des lèvres du détective consultant. Elles aussi, elles l'ont fasciné dès leur première rencontre.

Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il comprendrait mieux s'il le regardait quand il réfléchissait. Sauf que Sherlock ne dit rien en cogitant. En revanche, quand il explique les mobiles, les cheminements de son incroyable raisonnement, alors il parle vite. Très vite, même. Et John ne veut pas en perdre une miette, de cette remarquable intelligence. Alors il ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Quand Sherlock parle, le monde, son monde, semble s'arrêter et ne plus voir que ses lèvres. Et quand il arrête de parler, John prend une profonde inspiration, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il a cessé de respirer pendant toute la tirade de son ami. Parce que ses lèvres bougent d'une manière si particulière quand il parle que John ne veut pas en être distrait. Il les fixe, ne clignant même pas des yeux.

Et ce soir, alors que des points rouges sont braqués sur leurs fronts et qu'une bombe pourrait bien exploser à quelques mètres d'eux, John ne regarde rien d'autre que les lèvres de Sherlock.

Et il se dit qu'il voudrait bien y poser les siennes au moins une fois avant de mourir.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	3. Silence

**Base :** Sherlock, série de la BBC.**  
Rating :** K**  
Spoilers :** Saison 1

**Note :** Voici le troisième petit prompt. Bravo à Alyelia pour avoir deviné le thème de cet arc : les cinq sens. C'était pas bien compliqué quand même ^^

En revanche, seule orainoco a trouvé ma (et même « mes ») référence(s) à une autre obsession du moment. Il s'agissait de la série _Doctor Who_ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**SILENCE**

_- Où allez-vous ?_

_- Dehors ! Je vais prendre l'air !_

_- Oh, je suis désolée… Vous vous êtes disputés ?... Il fait frisquet dehors. Il aurait dû mieux se couvrir._

_- Regardez ça, Mme Hudson. Le silence. Le calme. La sérénité. N'est-ce pas détestable ?_

_- Soyez patient, Sherlock. Ça viendra. Un joli meurtre. Comme vous les aimez._

_- Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Elle tente de le rassurer, mais il n'écoute déjà plus, seulement concentré sur la silhouette qui s'éloigne d'un pas vif dans les rues du Londres nocturne. Il l'a vexé, il le sait, mais lui aussi a été blessé. Ce n'est pas l'opinion des autres qui le dérange, ça n'a jamais été le cas. Non, l'opinion de John, elle seule a de l'importance. Et que John ne comprenne pas que le système solaire ne lui est d'aucune utilité au quotidien, c'est vexant.

Il a cru que l'ancien médecin de l'armée britannique le comprenait, savait comment il fonctionne, comment son cerveau enregistrait ou non les données qui lui sont soumises. Mais non, John semble concentré depuis quelques semaines sur un tout autre sujet que Sherlock lui-même. Ça aussi, c'est blessant.

Parce qu'avec ces enquêtes creuses, voire inexistantes, qui constituent son quotidien ces derniers jours, lui a eu tout le temps de se concentrer uniquement sur son colocataire. Il l'a étudié, observé il a disséqué sa manière de vivre, sa façon de pensée si basique, ses habitudes. Il a repéré sa marque de café préférée, l'odeur de son gel douche et les chaussures qu'il met plutôt au travail que sur une scène de crime.

Et quand John croit que Sherlock boude, le visage tourné vers le dossier du canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine tant le poids de l'ennui et de l'inaction lui pèse, Sherlock écoute. Il enregistre les bruits de John : du bruit de sa clé dans la serrure au léger sifflement qu'il émet quand il s'endort dans son fauteuil, de ses pas dans l'escalier aux grincements de son sommier quand il ne parvient pas à s'endormir, des bruits de vaisselle quand il prépare son petit déjeuner à son chantonnement quand il prend sa douche.

Sherlock écoute les bruits qui témoignent de la présence de John entre les murs de leur appartement. Il a appris à les différencier, à distinguer quand John est fatigué parce que son pas se fait plus traînant, ou quand John est en colère et que son pas est plus lourd dans l'escalier. Les placards claquent plus sèchement quand il n'y a plus de café et il ne chantonne pas quand le ballon d'eau chaude est vide.

Mais depuis trois jours, l'appartement est exagérément silencieux, si bien que les oreilles de Sherlock sifflent. Des fois, il se demande si c'est parce que John parle de lui dans son dos. Est-ce qu'il parle de lui à Sarah ? Lui confie-t-il les choses basiques et secondaires que Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de savoir ?

Quand il est honnête avec lui-même, Sherlock se rend compte qu'à chaque fois que John part chez Sarah, ce n'est pas tant le silence de l'appartement qui le dérange. Non, ce qui l'agace presque autant que l'inactivité et le manque d'enquêtes, c'est justement le fait que John dorme chez Sarah depuis trois jours.

Parce que quand John dort chez Sarah, Sherlock est à nouveau seul.

Et parce que depuis que John est là, Sherlock n'aime plus être seul.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	4. Tactile

**Base :** Sherlock, série de la BBC.**  
Rating :** K**  
Spoilers :** Saison 1**  
Note :** Et quatrième petit prompt ! J'espère que cela plaît toujours, même à ceux qui ne commentent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TACTILE**

_- Je ne comprends pas. Il était… là. Je l'ai vu il y a dix minutes. Un pan entier de graffitis._

_- Quelqu'un ne veut pas que le voie. John, concentrez-vous ! Concentrez-vous. Fermez les yeux._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Que faites-vous ?_

_- Optimisez votre mémoire visuelle. Essayez de vous rappeler l'image. Vous l'avez ? Vous souvenez-vous des dessins ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Précisez._

_- N'ayez crainte._

_- Car la mémoire visuelle moyenne de l'homme n'est précise qu'à 62 %._

_- Je me souviens de tout._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Si seulement je pouvais le sortir de ma poche. Je l'ai pris en photo._

Il le relâche et alors qu'il lui prend le téléphone des mains, John reprend son souffle, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il n'a encore jamais vu Sherlock dans cet état, on aurait pu croire que sa vie dépende de ces fichus graffitis après lesquels ils ont couru toute la nuit. Il sait qu'il n'en est rien, qu'il s'agit juste d'une enquête assez importante impliquant un réseau mondial de trafic d'objets d'art asiatique.

Une étrange sensation lui brûle les joues et il passe vigoureusement ses mains dessus pour la faire disparaître. Il ne reste que de légers picotements par la suite et il espère qu'il ne fait pas une allergie à la peinture noire fraîchement déposée sur le mur derrière lui. Il s'est peut-être passé la main sur le visage par inadvertance.

Sherlock pianote à nouveau sur son téléphone et il ne cherche même plus à protester désormais. C'est à se demander si cet aristocrate n'est pas complètement fauché : il vit en colocation et utilise tout le forfait de son colocataire. Profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit, John regarde sur son ami. Ou plutôt, les mains de son ami, qui jouent toujours avec les touches et l'écran de son smartphone.

Peut-être qu'il aime bien son téléphone, en fin de compte. Ses longs doigts tapent avec dextérité sur le clavier. Leur vitesse est hypnotisante et John s'est déjà laissé hypnotiser plus d'une fois, s'éveillant en sursaut pour rattraper sa propriété que le brun lui renvoie sans un mot.

Un frisson remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien médecin militaire alors que les doigts de Sherlock referment son téléphone dans un geste sec. Il se tourne vivement vers lui et tend le bras, paume ouverte. Interloqué, John n'esquisse pas un geste.

- Vous ne le voulez pas ? s'étonne Sherlock en penchant la tête légèrement de côté, comme à chaque fois qu'une réaction humaine lui semble à la fois inappropriée et parfaitement stupide.

C'est-à-dire, souvent.

- Si… Si, bien sûr, bredouille John.

Il reprend son bien, ses doigts frôlant ceux de son colocataire. Il le range dans sa poche et lui emboîte le pas, ses esprits à nouveau à leur place. La tête baissée, il sourit en prenant garde de ne pas se tordre une cheville en traversant les voies ferrées. Un sourire à la fois doux et désabusé.

Doux parce qu'une fois encore, Sherlock a montré son côté humain.

Désabusé, parce que le cœur de John a encore raté un battement quand leurs doigts se sont frôlés.

Mais surtout, parce que John sait pertinemment que ce n'est plus seulement sur son téléphone qu'il aimerait voir les doigts de Sherlock.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	5. Unique

**Base :** Sherlock, série de la BBC.**  
Rating :** T**  
Spoilers :** Saison 1

**Note :** Et voici le dernier prompt de cet arc consacré aux cinq sens ! Il est bien plus long que les précédents, mais je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à faire moins. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, même à ceux qui ne commentent pas.

Nous devrions nous retrouver rapidement, mon esprit est habité par Sherlock et John xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UNIQUE**

_- Cessez de m'importuner ou je vous carbonise. Je vous carboniserai le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien._

_- Je tiens de source sûre que j'en suis dépourvu._

_- Pas tout à fait et nous le savons tous les deux._

La phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête alors que la douleur reprend peu à peu ses droits sur son corps. Un gémissement résonne dans l'air poussiéreux, mais il ne vient pas de lui. Dans un effort douloureux, il tente d'alléger le poids de son corps sur celui qu'il protège. Une quinte de toux le secoue et sa bouche est pâteuse des particules inhalées.

L'explosion a éventré le côté droit de la piscine et il sent l'eau tremper son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de centimètres de profondeur. Les planches des cabines pèsent lourd sur son dos, mais il n'en a cure. Parvenant finalement à se redresser sur un coude, son regard se baisse sur la forme recroquevillée sous lui.

Un regard bleu foncé le fixe, oscillant entre soulagement et désapprobation. Il tente un sourire pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais une nouvelle pointe de douleur le fait grimacer. La main de John monte jusqu'à son visage et il voit le professionnalisme reprendre le dessus dans les yeux de son ami. Les tâtonnements lui tirent un grincement de dents et la main retombe.

- Belle coupure, constate John.

- Merci.

Le professionnalisme est reparti dans les limbes alors que les yeux de John fixent maintenant ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit faire ça. Instinctivement, mais aussi pour lutter contre la sècheresse de sa bouche, il s'humecte les lèvres. Le goût de la poussière l'importune. De même que celle dans ses narines : il ne sent pas l'odeur de John et ça lui donne l'impression d'être face à un imposteur.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiète Sherlock pour la seconde fois en moins de quinze minutes.

- Vous m'empêchez de respirer correctement, mais il me semble être entier.

- Bien. Et c'était quoi ça ? s'exclame-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça quoi ? s'étonne John.

- Ce hochement de tête ! Vous étiez vraiment prêt à vous faire exploser ?

John ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il semble contrarié et ses sourcils se froncent. Il détourne les yeux. La tête du détective consultant se penche sur le côté, intrigué par cette réaction. Cela l'amène, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à ce que son nez plonge presque dans le cou de John. Ses épaules se détendent : maintenant, ça sent bon. Il prend une grande inspiration.

- Arrêtez, souffle l'homme sous lui.

- Pourquoi ? Vous sentez bon. Ça vous gène ?

La question est posée avec tant d'ingénuité que John soupire, lassé d'avance d'avoir à s'expliquer. Il préfère se taire. Il faut vraiment que Sherlock s'éloigne, maintenant.

- Vous m'empêchez toujours de respirer, rappelle-t-il.

- Et vous, vous aviez tort, rétorque Sherlock.

- À quel sujet ? s'enquit John, intrigué.

- Au sujet de mon cœur, l'éclaire son ami comme si c'était évident.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. John sourit et Sherlock lui répond. On dirait un gamin qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

- Je sais, souffle John.

Son odeur envahit les narines de Sherlock dont les lèvres s'étirent davantage, attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'homme bloqué sous lui. Les doigts de Sherlock viennent toucher la tempe de John alors que les bruits des battements de son cœur envahissent les oreilles du plus grand.

Et alors que leurs bouches se joignent, Sherlock sait qu'il prendra rapidement goût à cette nouvelle manière de se sociabiliser.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


End file.
